marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth X Vol 1 3
* * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * * Antagonists: * * The Skull's Forces ** ** ** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * ** * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** *** ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = As CAPTAIN AMERICA and REDWING spy on the growing forces of the RED SKULL's Reich, they witness NAMOR's last stand! Plus: the fate of SPIDER-MAN's daughter is revealed and TONY STARK's Iron Manor is under attack from Earth X's mutant population! | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover to this issue features the Skull, who is later revealed to be Benny Beckley who first appeared in Comet Man #1. Also featured is Namor the Sub-Mariner who first appeared in Motion Picture Funnies #1. *Page 2-3 of this issue shows the origins of Atlantis and the Sub-Mariner. Atlantis first appearing in Motion Picture Funnies #1. Namor's origin was first told (in modern times) in Fantastic Four Annual #1. Picture in the center panel is Namor as he first appeared circa 1939. Pictured in the first panel of Page 3 are an army of Atlantean warriors shooting Namor's father Leonard McKenzie (First modern appearance Fantastic Four Annual #1) and his mother Princess Fen (first appearance Marvel Mystery Comics #82.) In the final panel we see Namor with the Original Human Torch (Jim Hammond, Marvel Comics #1) and Captain America (Steve Rogers, Captain America Comics #1) as members of the Invaders, a group of heroes formed in World War 2, they first appeared in Avengers #71. * Page 4 shows the revival of Namor by the Human Torch (Johnny Storm) in the Silver Age and his first battle with the Fantastic Four. All the events depicted in panels 1-3 were originally shown in Fantastic Four #4. The plot involved Johnny Storm finding Namor a homeless man with amnesia and revives him. Namor then attacked New York by attacking it with sea monster Giganto. He was defeated by the Fantastic Four. * The body shot of Namor between Pages 4 & 5 depict him in a special uniform he had to wear circa Sub-Mariner #67 in which Namor had to wear a specially designed costume to survive after being exposed to a nerve gas. Picture in the background of this panel is the face of Dr. Doom (Victor Von Doom, Fantastic Four #5) In the narrative X-51 mentions that Namor and Dr. Doom had a "Super-Villain Team-Up", this is reference to the series "Super-Villain Team-Up", first issue being Giant-Size Super-Villain Team-Up #1. The first series of stories focused on a long running team up between Namor and Dr. Doom. * Page 5 panel one shows Namor and Lady Dorma (First appearance Fantastic Four Annual #1), they were married in Sub-Mariner #36. Panel 2 shows Namor carrying Dorma's body, she was murdered by Llyra in Sub-Mariner #37. Panel 4 shows a number of characters Namor has fought or teamed up against, from left to right back to front they are: the Fantastic Four (Human Torch, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Thing) who Namor first fought in Fantastic Four #4; the Avengers (Wasp, Thor, Captain America and Iron Man) who Namor first fought in Avengers #3-4; he first joined the Avengers in Avengers #264; Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) whom first appeared in Sub-Mariner #5; Plant Man (Samuel Smithers, Strange Tales #113) whom Namor first teamed up with in (??); Krang first appeared in Fantastic Four Annual #1 and was Namor's warlord, but often clashed with the monarch himself; and finally Magneto (Magnus, first appearance Uncanny X-Men #1) whom first met Namor in Uncanny X-Men #6 while trying to recruit Namor into the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Panel 5 shows Namor standing before his company Oracle Inc., which was founded in Namor: The Sub-Mariner #1. The Dr. Alexander mentioned also appeared in this issue. * Page 6: In the final panel we see a long shot of a train yard, the character in the armor rocketing away from the yard is Jack of Hearts (Jonathan Hart, Deadly Hands of Kung-Fu #22) * Page 7 Panel 3: The characters pictured here are Texas Jack (Marshall Muldoon, First appearance Captain America #202) as well as Feral (Maria Callasantos, New Mutants #99), and Woodgod (Marvel Premiere #31) * Page 10: The symbiote that is May Parker's costume (which is the subject of conversation in this page) was first seen (and worn by Spider-Man) back in Marvel Super-Heroes Secret War #8. * Page 12: The Vibranium compound that Reed Richards speaks of was first mentioned in Fantastic Four #52, it is originally found in a mound located in the African nation of Wakanda. * Page 14-15: The beings encased in Vibranium in space are identified as the Eternals, a race of beings that once inhabited Earth. They first appeared in Eternals #1. They were the Celestials second experiment on man which created these god like beings. They were originally mistaken to be the gods of Greek mythology due to their uncanny resemblance to those aforementioned* same gods. * Page 17: In the background of the first panel (behind Iron Maiden) is Sunspot (Roberto da Costa, New Mutants Graphic Novel.) * Page 21: The chair behind the Skull is the hover chair once belonging to MODOK (Mechanical Organisem Designed Only for Killing, Tales of Suspense #94) Behind the chair we see The Wizard (Bentley Whittman, Strange Tales #102) and Spiders Man (this is his first appearance, real name unknown) The quote at the end of the story is by English poet John Milton (1608-1674) quoting his poem "Samson Agonistes" (meaning Samson the agonist) which was a free verse poem originally published in 1671. The poem is a blank verse tragedy. Milton was best known for his poem Paradise Lost. * In the Appendix to this issue the following characters and events are mentioned: the Sandman (William Baker), an early Spider-Man foe who first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #9; X-Force (mentioning members Feral, Domino and Sunspot) was created by the mutant Cable out of the team known as the New Mutants in New Mutants #100; The Wizard first appeared in Strange Tales #102 (as mentioned above); Mentions of Woodgod and Texas Jack as well as a drawing of Jack of Hearts are all featured in this appendix (first appearances and names mentioned above). N.B.: In the Appendix the Falcon is erroneously named Sam Jones instead of Sam Wilson. | Recommended = | Links = }}